Ever Dream
by Hikari and Yami Rinku
Summary: A one-shot for a contest between the two of us, song-fic of Ever Dream by Nightwish. VaatixZelda


**Yami Rinku here! Me and my Hikari are having a weekly contest between the two of us. This week the prompt was VaatixZelda, so this is my entry for it. It was written fairly quickly, so I hope it's good.**

***Disclaimer*- I don't own anything at all! The lyrics are Ever Dream by Nightwish.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Narrowing his eyes he fixed his hard stare on the woman before. She couldn't see him, oh no of course not. He couldn't allow that, no this was his secret. A glance of him could ruin them both and he couldn't have that. This was his burden to bear, he couldn't pass it off on such an ethereal creature as her. He found it increasingly hard each time he did this to not give into his whims. But she thought him dead and that was for the best. He let out a silent sigh and turned his gaze from the blonde, evaporating from the shadows of the room.

_Ever felt away with me  
__Just once that all I need  
__Entwined in finding you one day_

She shivered involuntarily, that same familiar feeling warming her heart for a moment before she felt the cold return when an ice cold draft of air skimmed her cheek. She shook her head to rid herself of the silly notions, returning to her parchment before her she raised her quill again. As she touched the point to the last strand of writing another draft brought more chill to her and sent the flame of her candle away with it's cold touch. She sighed placing the quill back in it's stand and closing the bottle of ink. She closed the leather bound book that held her writing, sliding it further on the desk. She walked to the balcony where the only light was coming from the stars. Staring at them with a look of spite she shut the doors soundly and pulled the curtains over them before returning to her bed.

_Ever felt away without me  
__My love, it lies so deep  
__Ever dream of me_

After her little display he truly disappeared, returning to his own castle, where he found himself on his own balcony staring up at the stars. His expression not unlike the one that she had worn earlier, doing the same activity. Running three fingers over the scar under his left eye he turned the move into tucking a piece of hair behind his pointed ear, he lowered his eyes to the far off castle that held her. He fought his urges to return to his previous position to just watch her, deep down he fought the urge he would never admit to having. The urge to return to his majesty, to his true power, to his supreme being. If he were to return to his status as before he could take her away from her cage, from her title, he could set her free once more. He turned his back at the scene, wrenching open the doors and slamming them behind him. He could never do that, he was supposed to be dead, no matter how much he wished to save her.

_Would you do it with me  
__Heal the scars and change the stars  
__Would you do it for me  
__Turn loose the heaven within_

She set up in a swift motion, gripping the bed sheets in white knuckled hands, she managed to cut her cry off short in her throat. Catching her breath shortly after she released the sheets, one hand coming to rest on her forehead as the other moved to the candle next to her bed. After a small spell the flame was back on the candle. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she moved to sit sideways on the bed, ready to get up when a small breeze hit her, seemingly to wrap around her for a moment before it was gone. She turned to glare at the balcony doors to find they were still closed tightly. She shook her head again, blaming her mind and that terrible dream. Seeing that she would get no sleep just yet she returned to the desk, opening her book back to the song she had been writing for her performance at the coming festival. The words seemed to have lost their appeal to her, seeming dim and withering next to her dream. Scratching them out she hastily began again.

_I'd take you away  
__Castaway on a lonely day  
__Bosom for a teary cheek  
__My song can but borrow your grace_

Tearing through the castle he made his way to the throne room. Taking his place on the large throne he watched the empty room, half expecting to see it come to life as it had during his reign. His reign while it may not have ended in the best light there were reasons for him to wish it back, many reasons. He set his jaw for a moment before relaxing it and slumping against the throne. He waved his hand, a large black mirror pulling up from the floor in the middle of the room. He stood again, striding to stand before the mirror, he placed one hand against it's dark surface. The mirror flashed brightly, leaving behind a picture of a tall lone dark tower. He drew his hand back as the picture changed again into a large black winged beast with one large red eye in it's center, the picture morphing again into a stone statue of the girl, then again to a figure cloaked in shadows. Turning his back to the mirror it disappeared back into the floor as he made his way from the room.

_Ever felt away with me  
__Just once that all I need  
__Entwined in finding you one day_

She continued her writing, working diligently on the song that she needed to complete. The thoughts in her head translating quickly to lyrics to match a strange melody she had playing in her head. Her mind was drifting in and out of memories and dreams, finding anything that could stick to make the song her own and to channel her feelings into it. She had to be right, her dreams couldn't lie. She was prophetic, she had proven that multiple times before, she just had to find what she needed. Find it and I'll be free from this hell, was her mantra as she continued her work.

_Ever felt away without me  
__My love, it lies so deep  
__Ever dream of me_

Quick strides had him back at his balcony. His eyes darkening noticeably as he watched the far off castle that held his prize. The wind met him as something inside of him rose, courage. The wind whipped his cloak around his body and his hair into his face but he didn't move to stop it, he allowed it for the moment as he considered his plan. Shadows rose as the temperature of the wind dropped and the intensity escalated. The shadows wrapped around him, pulling him towards the edge of the balcony. The wind raged bringing with it clouds that covered all of the sky, the stars and moon were overpowered as he disappeared again.

_(Dream of me...)_

Setting back in the chair she looked down at the book before her. The lyrics were there, the music was in her head, it had been completed, she was ready. She stood up going to the balcony when she realized that the sky had been overcastted by thick clouds. Opening the doors quietly she slipped outside into the cool night air, the frostbitten wind rushing to meet her. Bracing her hands on the rail she turned her attention to the distance tower that reached into the clouds. Her mantra was at the front of mind immediately but changed slightly, find him and I can save him from his hell. Closing her eyes she let the wind chill her to the bone and carry her mind back to his face, knowing she was right.

_Come out, come out wherever you are  
__So lost in your sea  
__Give in, give in for my touch  
__For my taste, for my lust_

Frozen not by the artic wind but by his own vision, he could only watch her as she faced the tower, her eyes closed as the wind swirled around her, brushing against her skin and lifting strands of her golden hair and pulling on the cape that was attached to her dress. Her pointed ears were twitching barely noticeable, she was listening. He didn't think it possible but she looked even more majestic away from the clothes and jewels that showed her title. In that very moment she stood taller and more beautiful than all the Queens that had ever been. This little Princess who deeply resents her title was in that moment commanding more respect than any in her lineage had ever managed. Being invisible in the wind, one with the wind, he reached out his hand to softly brush it against her cheek.

_Ever felt away with me  
__Just once that all I need  
__Entwined in finding you one day_

At the pinpointed touch of warmth on her cheek her eyes snapped open, finding the disappointment that stabbed at her deep within when she found nothing before her. Searching the air in front of her face she still found nothing which caused the chill in her heart grow. The wind continued it's assault on her dress and her hair, and she allowed it, content to stay as she was. Her delicate hands gripping the rail tightly letting her mind drift away back to the memories of before, during her freedom from her country and patronage, from her title and herself. All that remained to remind her of that time couldn't just be the wind, she promised herself as her eyes fell closed again, listening to the movement of the wind.

_Ever felt away without me  
__My love, it lies so deep  
__Ever dream of me_

Watching as her clear cerulean eyes closed again, he bit back his sigh. How he longed to just appear before, to take her away from this land of fools who could never understand her or give her the admiration that she truly deserved, that she invoked. She was above all creatures to him, nothing could compare to her she alone stood apart. Yet she was forced into this role, to be the model of supremacy for the land that held nothing for her except to be caged by her title forever. Her title meant nothing to him, he cared not that she was the princess of light, that the goddesses had chosen her for this life. Goddesses be damned, a creature such as her was never meant to be caged.

_Your beauty cascaded on me  
__In this white night fantasy_

The rail was beginning to bite into her palms but she didn't relinquish her hold on it. Her eyes stayed shut for now, focusing on sifting through her thoughts and memories to find the key that she needed, anything to bring him back, he was out there somewhere she just needed to find him. Her dream had told her that much, but where was the question. Tilting her head up a small degree she prayed to the goddesses above that they would send her a sign, anything to point her in the right direction.

_(Dream of me...)_

As he watched her being this close his mind reeled back to the thought of assuming his power and rightful place again. He wanted nothing more than to take her away but at the point he was in now he was too weak. If he attempted he would be struck down swiftly, he needed his past power again, his stature. But to become that again he would doom them both, as much as he needed the power to realize his dreams he could not allow himself to bring that fate upon such a beauty as her. A double edged sword that would destroy him either way.

_Ever felt away with me  
__Just once that all I need  
__Entwined in finding you one day_

Her eyes slid open again, feeling the familiar eyes on her, the goddesses had heard her prayer, she could only hope now that they would answer it. The back of her right hand gained a sudden warmth that caused her to look down. The mark that rested there was flaring with golden light, she blinked as the light began to grow in intensity. She released the rail at last and took a few small steps back, her right hand still hovering in it's same position as the light continued to grow, her eyes still glue to it.

_Ever felt away without me  
__My love, it lies so deep  
__Ever dream of me_

His eyes were also drawn to the small golden triangle mark as the light surrounded it, making it impossible to see the mark through the light. He watched as she moved back, her beautiful expressive eyes captured by the glowing. Curiosity getting the best of him he stepped down from the rail that he had been resting on, coming to stand in front of her hand in the space she had moved away from, the rail behind him now. The light was almost blinding now, as he studied her face he saw that the intensity did not draw her eyes away from the light, her gaze was steadfast.

_Ever felt away with me  
__Just once that all I need  
__Entwined in finding you one day_

The light finally proved too much as she forced her eyes away, looking to the area in front of her hand, a gasp catching in her throat not believing what the light was showing her. Was it possible? Was it just a vision, a mirage sent to her by the Goddesses? A specter sent to haunt her and torment her? Afraid to move her right hand, lest it disappear, she moved her left hand forward in an attempt to touch but stop short, afraid of what she might find there.

_Ever felt away without me  
__My love, it lies so deep  
__Ever dream of me_

Her eyes were so expressive, the emotions swimming in them, he knew she could see him now. Thoughts ran through his head that he should leave but her eyes pinned him in that spot. The light was reflected in her eyes, making them glow with the ethereal beauty he had always thought of her as having. The beauty was mirrored in the way the light hit her face and hair, making them shimmer in the dim lighting. He called on the wind silently to slow itself, it listened dying down to a gentle breeze and no longer held as much bitter cold as before. His eyes never leaving hers he reached out his on hand to touch hers.

_(Dream of me...)_

His touch was like electricity through her as his fingers weaved their way in between her own. She had been expecting him to be a vision, to disappear once her hand touched him, she hadn't expected him to be physical. Her eyes traveled over his face, taking in the details that she hadn't seen in so long. His long hair, his soft red eyes, the strange scar under his left eye, everything was as she remember. He was alive, he was here, she had been right.

_Ever felt away with me  
__Just once that all I need  
__Entwined in finding you one day_

Breaking his stoic expression he let his mask fall away as he smiled gently, pulling her hand to him, pressing a soft kiss against the back of it. His eyes still locked with her throughout the whole movement, he watched the shock pass through her eyes for a moment before it was replaced with that expressive happiness he had longed to see for so long. She returned his smile as he pressed her hand against his cheek, holding it there as further proof that he was real. He couldn't save her from this life, from her title, not yet. He wasn't in his right powers, with his proper title, but that didn't matter right now. He could work on all that later, Hyrule be damned, they didn't deserve this princess.

_Ever felt away without me  
__My love, it lies so deep  
__Ever dream of me_


End file.
